


The Truth Lies at the End.

by Sabeth_Ravenwing



Series: What Makes a Man [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeth_Ravenwing/pseuds/Sabeth_Ravenwing
Summary: Maybe just a little too late John sees the value in those he has grown to care about. This is that moment.





	The Truth Lies at the End.

Much to John’s surprise he had given Tali the geth data she asked for. Then when she asked to stay on the ship a while longer he let her. Didn’t even have to think about it. When had he become so soft towards aliens? How had she chipped her way into his heart so much he could call her friend?

It wasn’t just her, all of the Ashley, Kaidan, Garrus, Liara, and Wrex had all found there ways there also. It showed in different ways but it was there.

With Ash is was helping her get a leash on her month so people would look past her distrust of aliens. She was a brilliant soldier and had a keen mind. Reminded him a lot of his older sister Jane.

He helped Kaidan come to terms with his biotics, and did his best to honor the boy’s death. Poor kid, tried so hard to be something he wasn’t, but in the end had lived up to it. He reminded John of his brother Ben, strong will soft heart.

He had save Garrus the guilt of taking justice in his own hands. Feels good at first, but then the self doubt creeps in. John new this all too well. Garrus was a lot like James, sharp mind and sharp eye. Both had held their anger at a low simmer.

He helped Liara deal with her mother’s death, and learned in the process she was more then just a silly school girl. Once she got over herself she wasn’t too bad, but he would never tell her that. Lot like Mary, she was wise for her years.

Wrex, he was simple to help, all he wanted was his family armor. John got to take out a bunch of pirates while doing it, so everyone won. He would have got along brilliantly with John’s uncle Nickolas.

Somewhere along the line they had become his family in a way no one had in a long time. For once he wasn’t alone. Even as he floated away from the Normandy, air hissing out of his suit, he left this world knowing he once again had family. One he had failed to live for, he had failed again. Even so there was a certain peace in it. The stars before him, wide open and free. His heart not tethered by all the bonds of life.


End file.
